SnowSitting
by KristenTheKittyKat
Summary: Forced on a mission, Mantis and Viper leave Xue in the paws of, believe it or not, Po. Luckily, Tigress has stayed behind to help. Who knew that Tigress could be so motherly? Xue is my little albino, dyslexic angel introduced in the story "Quotes" TxP MxV
1. Day One: Don't Wander Off!

_**~Kitty~**_

_This is a request from Crystalix (sorry if I spelled that wrong ^^) that I couldn't get out of my head! Thanks -.- Lol, jk. But still, I liked the idea!_

_Xue is an albino little snake girl Mantis and Viper adopted on a mission when her birth mother died. The father is out of the picture, the woman rumored to be raped. She is smaller than snakes her age, with no venom, very small fangs, white scales, and red eyes. She has dyslexia and a few other disabilities to be named later, but, like Mantis and Viper, I wouldn't have her any other way ^^ Please don't use her without my permission!_

_**~Kitty~**_

"... And then she likes to have a snack before bed."

"And make sure she has a bath every night! ... Good luck, Po."

"And here are her special glasses in case the sun gets too bright*****."

"Oh, and don't let her train on anything accept the dummy, or she'll hurt herself."

"Dear gods, if you let her get hurt, I will end you, Po."

Po held his paws in front of him. "Geez guys, I've got it! You already gave me a list..."

"And that's your game plan!" Mantis shouted, hugging the six-year-old Xue protectively against him. "Learn it, live it, love it!"

"Relax, bro," Po smiled. "I've babysat before."

"For the dyslexic child of two kung fu masters?" Monkey asked, severely doubting Po would survive the week they were to be gone.

Po paled. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Either from Xue or Mantis," Crane shrugged. "Good luck."

"That reminds me," Mantis said, "you need to practice her alphabet with her every day."

Xue smiled. "I gots ta G taday." She then frowned. "I'm... I'm gonna m-miss you guys," Xue sniffed. "Why does the b-bad aminals gotta be bad?"

"It's animals, sweetie," Viper corrected, slithering over and fixing Xue's black snowflake head-dress. "And they just are. That's why we have to put them away so they can't hurt anyone."

"Alwight," she smiled. She slithered over to Monkey. "Bye-Bye, Uncie Monkey."

He laughed. "Bye, Xue-Xue. Don't let Uncle Po into my cookies, 'kay?"

She nodded and made her way to Crane. He picked her little form up in his wings, tickling her. She giggled. "Bye, Uncle Cwane."

"See ya, squirt," he chuckled, handing her to Tigress.

Xue whispered something to her, and Tigress's eyes widened. "But-" Xue interupted her and continued whispering. Slowly, a smile crept on Tigress's face. It turned into a smirk as she kissed Xue on the forehead. "You got it."

Xue giggled. "Tank you, Auntie Tigwess."

"No problem," she smiled, setting her down to Mantis.

He tried to look brave, but the others knew that he didn't want to leave her. He hadn't ever since she had been adopted for more than a couple of hours. "Heh, Daddy and Mommy will be back before you know it, honey."

"'Kay, but twy not t-ta hurt the aminals too bad."

"Animals, sweetie," Viper corrected, sweeping her in for a hug. "And we promise we'll punish them justly, if you promise to behave for Uncle Po."

"Deal!" Xue giggled.

They waved as the Furious Five decended the stairs. Po looked to the list for guidance. It said that Po needed to supervise her training. He also remembered that it had to be on the dummy.

"Okay Xue, how about we head to the Training Hall and work on your fighting skills?" he asked with a grin.

"I'd love that!" she grinned.

They went to the Training Hall together. Xue immediately attacked the dummy as soon as she laid eyes on it. Po was surprised by her strength and skill. She was six and she was better at beating that thing than he was!

"So, uh, I guess there was no Level Zero for you, huh?"

She giggled. "Daddy t-tolded me about that." She then glowered and preformed a whip that made a cut in the dummy.

"Woah!" Po shouted, hopping from one foot to the other. "That was totally awesome!"

"Tanks," she smiled.

"It's thanks, Xue," Po corrected. He then looked devious. "Wanna see me try it?"

"Sore," she nodded, moving out of the way.

As Po jumped around shouting random things and doing all but attacking the dummy, Xue found herself bored. She started to wander off, deciding to check out the adult training equipment. She often found herself in different places with no recollection of what lead her to get there******. Sometimes Daddy would get angry with her, but he wasn't there. With Po distracted, she slowly approached the wooden warriors. She let her curiousity get the better of her and reached out to touch the shiny spikes...

"Xue!"

Faster than she could comprehend, a strong arm yanked her out of the course. She looked into the gentle-yet-scolding eyes of Tigress. She shrunk. "I-I just wanted t-ta know what you... twained on..."

"What I train on is dangerous for little girls," Tigress said, dropping Xue by a nervous looking Po, who had stopped making goofy faces at the dummy. Her gaze hardened as she looked at Po. "What are you doing? Xue could have been hurt!"

"Hey, I turn around for two seconds and she's gone! Totally not my fault," he defended himself. Unknown to them, Xue had already decided that she was bored again and quietly slithered off.

"A child with her disabilities needs to be watched all the time," Tigress glared. "If Mantis and Viper could see you now..."

"That reminds me..." Po tilted his head. "Weren't you supposed to be with the others on your way to the Imperial City by now?"

"Oh, Xue's little mastermind came up with that," Tigress smirked. "She talked 'gong gong' into letting me stay here."

"Why not Mantis and Viper?"

Tigress frowned. "Yeah, why not-?" She froze when she looked in the direction Xue was supposed to be in. "Shit!" she quietly cursed.

"What was that about her needing to be watched all the time?" Po teased.

Tigress glared. "Barely the time, Po!"

She and Po tore up the place looking for the lost albino. She wasn't in the Training Hall, any of their rooms, the courtyard, the kitchen, or the Hall of Heroes. Po was freaking out, but Tigress tried to keep a level head. Po knew that if anything happened to Xue, it would be on his head, which would no longer be on his body when Mantis and Viper were done with him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm too young to die! This is all my fault! We've got to find her, like, now before she gets hurt, or-"

**SLAP!**

Po rubbed his cheek. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime." Tigress breezed past him, opening the large doors and joggiing down the steps. "Come on; like you said, we have to find her soon."

Po nodded and followed her. "But where do we look?"

"The Peach Tree."

As they came closer, they could hear the music of a very familiar bamboo flute being played. Once they got close enough to see the scene, Po let out an "Aw!" and Tigress smiled. The sun was setting as peach blossoms gently fluttered to the ground. Xue was curled in the lap of Master Shifu, swaying to the gentle music and occasionally yawning. Master Shifu had his eyes closed, but he knew that the two of them were watching because his large ear twitched. He finished his song, placing his flute down and picking up the sleepy snake. He walked over to them, smiling.

"I see Xue told you that you could stay, Tigress," Shifu said, handing the snake to his daughter.

"Tank you for the p-pwetty moosic, gong gong," Xue mumbled, then started to hum the song quietly to herself.

Po laughed. "She's so cute."

"She needs a bath," Tigress smirked.

Xue shot straight up. "NO! I good!"

Tigress giggled, shocking Po and Shifu. "No way. Straight to the hot springs for you!"

Po cast a glance at Shifu as she carried the little snake off. "Did you know that Tigress could be that motherly?"

"Not really," Shifu confessed, nose twitching with curiosity.

"Well, I'm going to make lunch," Po said, starting to walk off. He stopped and looked back. "Thanks for finding her, by the way."

Shifu smiled. "Oh no, she found me and demanded I play her a song."

Po smiled and continued on his way to the kitchen.

_**~Bathhouse~**_

"Come here, you!"

"Ah! Auntie Tigwess, stop! You know I'm ticklish! EEP!"

"Oh really? I had no idea!"

Xue laughed uncontrollably as Tigress tickled her stomach. She grabbed her head-dress and set it down, picking up the giggling snake and setting her in the water. She grabbed a rag and put a little soap on it, gently cleaning her scales.

"I alweady miss M-Mommy and Daddy," Xue said. She sneezed, rubbing her nose. Tigress frowned. Xue had been sneezing all day, and Tigress was starting to get worried.

"Don't. They'll be back in no time. But are you feeling okay?"

"My throat is hurting a l-little, and I is a little-"

"I am, Xue," Tigress gently corrected her.

"... Right, I am a little st-stuffy."

"It sounds like you're getting a cold," Tigress frowned. 'Or the flu,' she added mentally. No need to worry Xue, though.

"Daw, I's-"

"It's just I."

"-I don't wanna b-be sick!"

"Well, if you are, you'll be back in the Training Hall in no time," Tigress smiled, knowing that Xue enjoyed training just as much as she did when she was the tiger's age.

"I's-"

"I."

"-Ri-Right, I better be."

Tigress smiled sadly. Not only was Xue's spelling and speech bad, but her immune system wasn't the best. Xue must have had very bad genes. Only the mother was known, and Viper had said that she looked perfectly fine. It must have been from her father's side.

"C'mon, lets go get something to eat and get to bed, alright?"

Xue smiled as Tigress helped her dry off. "Oka-" A sneeze interupted her.

Tigress couldn't help but let concern and worry take over.

_**~Kitty~**_

_Dyslexia is attributed to neurological factors that influence the individual's ability to read, write, and spell written language. **Experience of speech acquisition delays and speech and language problems can be due to problems processing and decoding auditory input prior to reproducing their own version of speech, and may be observed as stuttering, cluttering or hesitant speech.**_

**_* Scotopic sensitivity syndrome- a term used to describe sensitivity to certain wavelengths of light which interfere with visual processing._**

**_** Developmental dyspraxia- a neurological condition characterized by a marked difficulty in carrying out routine tasks involving balance, fine-motor control, kinesthetic coordination, difficulty in the use of speech sounds, problems with short term memory and organization are typical of dyspraxics._**

_My little cousin has dyslexia, scotopic sensitivity syndrome, and developmental dyspraxia. Guess who Xue is based off of? I love her to death, but we're always correcting her speech and helping her with her ABCs. Just because a child has a disability doesn't mean they can't be cute little buggers!_

_I love my Amanda-Ann and Xue!_

_**~Kitty~**_


	2. Day Two: Scary Bandits!

_**~Kitty~**_

_This idea is from the combined minds of me and **Cryztalix**. Mind reader! Lol XD AND I WANT MY TIGRESS BACK! I'LL EAT YOUR CHEESECAKE! Oh wait... I gave it back... Well... Still!_

_Sorry for that readers XD Inside thing..._

_Anyway, enjoy :)_

_**~Kitty~**_

Xue sneezed, then coughed. She took a bite of her noodle soup, then repeated the process.

Tigress had been correct in her assumption. Xue had caught a bad cold. She was currently in the tiger's room. Xue didn't have her own room, so she usually bunked with one of her parents or uncles. Or auntie. Tigress enjoyed when the little snake would stay with her, but this time, it was not happy. Xue looked even paler than usual, which seemed to be impossible. But nothing was impossible for the little albino, which she proved almost every day.

Tigress sighed and grabbed the now-empty bowl. "I'm going to get you some more soup, okay sweetie?"

"... Okay," Xue sniffled. "But hurry. I's-"

"I."

"R-Right, I bored."

Tigress cast a worried glance at Xue. It was bad to leave the little snake alone when she was bored, because she would usually wander off and get herself into trouble. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Tigress walked quickly to the kitchen, hoping that Xue would stay put. _'It's so hard watching after her,'_ Tigress thought. _'How did Mantis and Viper get used to it?'_

Stirring the soup slightly, Tigress couldn't help but let her thoughts wander. _'Xue is such a needy child. She needs to be watched all the time or she'll get in trouble. That reminds me, I need her to practice her ABCs.'_ She sighed as she made her way back to the snake. _'Just because she's needy doesn't mean she's a bad child, though. I wouldn't trade her for anything. And besides, it's not her fault. She didn't choose to be born like th-'_

Her thoughts cut off as she saw that her bed, once occupied by Xue, was empty. The bowl crashed to the ground and shattered to pieces, soaking the ground by her feet. She did not notice this. With wide eyes, she dropped to all fours and ran toward the Hall of Heroes, a sudden feeling of dread washing over her. She didn't even realize that was where she was going; she just let her instincts guide her.

_**~Kitty~**_

Xue blinked.

She didn't remember going to the Hall of Heroes. The last thing she remembered was lying in bed being bored to death. Then she had found herself on the steps of the building. Deciding that it would be more fun than just laying in bed, Xue slithered the rest of the way up the stairs. Gazing at the doors, she was confused. Gong gong never left them open, so why was it cracked?

When she walked in, she immediately froze.

Boar bandits were in the Jade Palace with what looked to be brown potato sacks, stuffing them full of artifacts. Knowing they were bad "aminals", Xue slowly slithered backwards, hoping that they didn't see her.

No such luck.

The door slammed behind her, and a shadow loomed over her small form. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw a large boar, larger than the others. He laughed and smirked. "Look at what we've got here, boys."

Everyone looked to her, and her stomach dropped. These were not nice peoples. She shivered.

"Hey, isn't that Master Mantis and Master Viper's daughter?" a boar asked.

The big boar looked at her and smiled evilly. "Waddo ya know, it is."

She yelped when he grabbed her. She had never been grabbed like that. Her family cuddled her, not squeezed her. Even when they gave her hugs, it wasn't that bad.

"With her as a bargaining chip, we could get control of the whole valley!" he shouted, smiling evilly.

Xue didn't know what a "bargaining chip" was, but she knew that anyone that wanted to take control of the valley was bad to be with. When he tried to put her in a sack, she knew she needed help. Struggling as hard as she could, she took in a huge gulp of air and shouted with all her might, "**AUNTIE TIGWESS**!"

_**~Kitty~**_

Tigress was almost there. The steps were just in sight. Just as she was at the bottom of them, she heard a terror-filled scream from her niece. "**AUNTIE TIGWESS**!"

Panic shot through her body and she jumped all the way up the steps. Bursting through the doors, she saw a sight that froze her in her tracks. A large boar was trying to stuff Xue into a potato sack while his friends stole the items of the Hall of Heroes.

Crouching into her stance, Tigress roared. That gained the attention of everyone. Xue's eyes lit up at the help that came, making her stop struggling. The huge boar shouted, "Attack her!"

A rush of about fifteen boars hit Tigress hard, but she didn't care. This was her niece's life on the line, not hers. The claws were coming out. Tigress's pupils narrowed to slits as she roared again, attacking.

The boars didn't stand a chance. One swung at her with an axe, but she dodged, making go into another boar's skull. The one that swung at her was then on the ground with claw marks on his stomach. Another tried to come at her with a sword, but Tigress stole it from him and rammed it into another. Grabbing the boar's hoof that once held the sword, she spun him around, taking him and two others out.

_'Six down, nine to go,'_ she thought with a snarl.

She lept into the air and came down on two boars' heads, knocking them unconscious. One grabbed her arms and restrained her. She growled and kicked him where no man wanted to be kicked. One tried to punch her, but she grabbed his hoof and twisted his arm. She stopped when she heard a large CRACK! as the boar's arm broke. Snarling at the other four, she crouched into her stance. They glanced at each other with wide eyes before leaving empty-handed. That left the large boar, who still had Xue in his large hooves. She looked scared to death.

"Let. Her. Go," Tigress said lowly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

The boar, too shocked that his men were fleeing or taken down, dropped Xue to the ground and ran. Xuw continued staring at Tigress, wide-eyed from what the tiger thought was shock from the whole situation.

"Xue," Tigress said gently as she approached her. Xue whimpered and slithered away from the shocked tiger. "Xue, it's me. Auntie Tigress."

Xue slithered further away, frightened. She had never seen anyone fight like that. Her auntie looked like she could murder. Her mother and father told her to stay away from people like that.

Tigress felt tears come to her eyes as she realized that Xue was afraid of _her_. She felt her heart break as Xue curled up in a dark corner, gazing fearfully at her. _'It's Bao Gu all over again...'_

Tigress ran from the room, flying past Po and Master Shifu as they came through the door. Shifu ran after her, telling Po to clean the place up.

Po sighed and went to get a boar, but paused when he heard sniffling. His head turned to the corner and froze when he saw Xue. Fearing she was hurt, he ran to where she was and pulled her into his lap. "Xue! Are you hurt? Talk to me, sweetie!"

"A-Auntie T-Tigwess hurt the aminals!" Xue wailed. "S-She scared-ed mes!"

Po then realized what happened. Xue must have wandered off and walked in on the bandits, and to protect the snake, Tigress must have lost it. He knew that when the tiger's family was in danger, her inner predator sometimes showed. Xue must have thought Tigress would hurt her, even though she would never do that.

"Listen Xue, your auntie loves you very much, and she would never hurt you."

"B-But-"

"_Did_ she hurt you?"

"N-No, but she... hurted them..."

"To protect you," he said softly. "She only did that so they wouldn't hurt you, and they would have. Tigress only wants the best for you, so she would do anything to make sure nothing happens to you."

"S-So she wouldn't hurt m-me?"

"Of course not," he smiled. "Now, why don't you go find her while I clean up here?"

"Alwight..."

Po sighed as the doors closed. "Great, _I'm_ stuck with clean up!"

_**~Kitty~**_

"Tigress, stop!"

Shifu jumped in front of his daughter as she ran away, making her stop. She stayed on her knees with her head bowed. "She's afraid of me," she whispered.

Shifu tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Xue... She saw me attacking the bandits... She thinks I'll hurt her now," Tigress said, her voice breaking.

"But you would never-"

"It doesn't matter!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. "I was only trying to protect her... Just, just... trying... It's B-Bao Gu all over again..."

Shifu grabbed Tigress in a hug, petting her behind her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder. "My sweet daughter..."

They stayed in their embrace for longer than the other remembered ever hugging anyone. Tigress gently let her tears fall as Shifu pet her head. She had only wanted to protect her niece, but had made her afraid of her. It had opened an old wound that was only recently starting to heal. Everyone afraid of her... Everyone was afraid of her no matter where she went, no matter how hard she tried. Everyone would always be afraid of her...

"... Auntie Tigwess?"

Shifu and Tigress separated to see Xue looking at them timidly. "I'll leave you two alone..." Shifu said. He kissed Tigress's marks on her forehead and left.

"Xue..." Tigress started. "I-I'm so sorry that I scared you... I just-"

"-wanted to p-protect me?" Xue finished for her, hugging the tiger. "I's understands now."

Tigress thankfully hugged her back. "Thank you for understanding..."

"Thank you for s-saving me," Xue smiled.

Tigress wiped her eyes as Xue sneezed. Tigress smiled. "Why don't we get you back to your bed? You're still sick, little missy."

Xue giggled. "I want- want gong gong to p-play me a song. Will he play me a song?"

Tigress smiled. "I bet he will."

_**~Kitty~**_

_So... sappy! Drowning in the sap! Bleh... Well, how was it? Please review! And thanks for the idea that Xue be afraid of Tigress, **Cryztalix**! I hope I did an okay job!_

_No flames, please. Don't like, don't read. But if you do flame, do it in a nice way! Constructive criticism welcomed :) Flames? Not so much..._

_**~Kitty~**_


	3. Day Three: Deathly Ill

_I honestly have never been in so much pain in my life. So! While I am sitting in my bed in agony, why not write?_

_I have decided (upon request) to include Mantis and Viper in every chapter to let their maternal instincts shine through as the feeling that something bad has happened to Xue increases. Just so y'all can have a feel on how attached they really are to the little albino dyslexic._

_**~Kitty~**_

Viper had always had an active imagination. It had made her an enjoyable playmate in her younger years, since her brilliant mind could come up with a new game on-the-spot. It had helped in solving many mysteries by only 'what-ifs?'. But there was also one major, bummer of a downside that always nagged in the back of her mind:

_'What is happening back at the Palace with my little Xue?'_

She was beginning to regret her decision to leave Po in charge of her only daughter. She knew Tigress and Shifu were also there, but it _did_ only take one to ruin something for everyone. Right?

Slowing her speed, she fell behind as the others continued. After three days of travel, they had finally reached the gates of the Imperial City. Heavily guarded gates. After many recent attacks, they had been forced to upgrade the security of the city and the Imperial Palace, forcing many soldiers to work overtime to protect the citizens and the beloved emperor of China. The gates, just in sight, had five guards around it.

Mantis paused, sensing his wife was no longer beside him. He saw her a ways back, staring at the ground with a worried expression on her face. Crane and Monkey looked between the two of them.

"We'll catch up," Mantis said, not waiting for a response. They nodded anyway, smiling as they contiued down the path.

When Mantis reached her, Viper was staring off into the distance. It was not coinsidence that the Jade Palace was in the same direction she was looking. He softly touched her cheek. She calmly turned her attention to him, but he saw the concern in her eyes from all of the practice he had built up. "I worry for her too, you know."

Viper sighed. "I know Po is more responsible than we think, especially with Tigress and Shifu there, but..."

Mantis frowned. "You feel it too, huh?"

"If you're talking about the feeling that Xue is in a dire state, then yes," she responded, eyes misty. "She could have wandered off, or maybe she could be sick, or maybe bandits have attacked, or-"

"Viper, honey," Mantis gently scolded, "you can't think like that. Whatever Xue throws their way, Master, Tigress, and Po can handle it. We're probably just being worry-warts."

Viper frowned. She had more than a gut instinct telling her. It was like a whisper in her heart, gentle yet lound and clear.

_**'She's hurt,'** _it would hiss, cruel and soft. _**'She is **_**dying**_**.'**_

Deciding to listen to Mantis for once (she winced and immediately knew she would regret it), she sighed and nodded. "Maybe you're right..."

"Maybe? I am right, babe," Mantis grinned as he pecked her lips. "Now come on, it's time to track down a bunch of smelly bandits!"

_**~Kitty~**_

Xue was getting worse. As the day continued, she couldn't stop shivering. It stopped only for a moment, but soon continued when it looked like it was gone. Her fever had increased to the point that her face had a constant flush to it. Her cough had also gotten more serious; she was coughing up mucus tinged with blood. Her heart was beating very quickly and was steadily getting quicker. She was complaining of constant chest pains, and she was having trouble breathing.

Tigress finally drew the line when Xue started throwing up.

"Baba!" she shouted in panic, holding the weak head of the snake. Xue was blearily blinking her eyes, forcing herself to stay awake. She had a feeling that it was safer when she was in the land of living, where Auntie Tigress could protect her.

Master Shifu and Po were in the room faster then she could blink. Once he realized the situation, Shifu jumped into action. Tigress, take Xue down to the hospital! This is obviously not just a simple cold. Po, I want you to accompany them."

"Father, what about you?" Tigress hesitated.

Shifu sighed. "I shall write a letter to Viper and Mantis. They deserve to know this." His eyes narrowed. "You're wasting time! Move!"

Tigress's ears pinned back as she took off running, gently craddling the sickly snake in her arms. Po followed behind her as they ran down to town. Tigress's mind began to panic as the possibilities raced through her mind.

_'What is happening? I thought it was just a cold! Could this be a new kind of disease? What if the doctors can't help her? Not only will I loose my niece, but Mantis and Viper would never forgive me. **I** would never forgive **myself**...'_

Increasing her speed, the crowd noticed the panicking warriors and cleared out of their way. Finally reaching the hospital, which wasn't too far from the Jade Palace, Tigress burst through the doors. "Help! Help, my niece needs help!"

A rush of doctors came at her, rushing her with questions. "What's the situation?"

"I-I don't know." Tigress barely registered Po behind her, panting slightly. "She's been sick for a day or two now, but now she's gotten so much worse! She's barely breathing!"

A pig took Xue from her paws and rushed her into another room, loaded sentences filled with medical terms Tigress didn't know pouring out of his mouth. She snarled, not wanting to be separated from Xue in her weakened state for more than a second. Before she had a chance to plow the door down, though, there was a panda standing in her way.

"I know what you're thinking, Tigress, but these people know what they're doing," he said, doing his best to calm the frazzled tiger. "You've got to let them do their jobs and not get in the way."

Tigress took many deep, calming breaths before opening her eyes. Po was shocked that they had tears in them. He had known her for a while (a public figure more than a friend, but still), and he had never seen her cry. Not once. She had tears in her eyes at the harbor after being blown away by Shen's cannon, but she hadn't let them fall.

She suddenly latched onto Po, crying openly on his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment, but hesitantly put his arms around her. Almost immediately, his mind word automatically as he rubbed soothing circles in her back, whispering soothing words in her ear. The doctors politely looked away and left the room, leaving the two to their business.

"What if they can't help, Po?" she asked in a fragile whisper. "What if there is no way to help her...? How would I tell Mantis and Viper...?"

"Oh Tigress," Po whispered, pulling back slightly to look into her face. "Don't think like that. These guys are good at their job."

"But what if it's out of their control?" Tigress asked, her emotions showing shamelessly on her face- for perhaps the first time in her life.

"All we can do is wait," he replied, pulling her back in for another hug. "Wait and pray."

_**~Kitty~**_

A crumpled up piece of paper landed by a full waste can, joining the many others there. Shifu sighed, placing his head in his paws, inky from frustrated writing and dragging his paws along the characters. How exactly do you tell the parents of a six-year-old that she was deathly ill? It made it even more difficult since the two were on a mission and expected their daughter to be perfectly fine in the paws of trusted friends. And they go and get her hospitalized? What kind of "gong gong" was he?

He lifted his eyes to look at- yet another- blank sheet of paper. Picking up a quill, he dipped it in what little ink he had left and started writing.

_"Dear Mantis and Viper,_

_Since Tigress and Po are elsewhere at the moment, I have the displeasure of informing you of the tragic news that has happened today. Around a day after you left, Xue had become ill with a slight cold. At least, that's what we all suspected. But today, she had began to show even more symptoms. Her breathing became very faint-"_

He took a deep, ragged breath before mustering up the strength to contninue.

_"- so Tigress and Po rushed her to the hospital. That was around an hour ago, and we still haven't heard from the doctors at all. Please, there is no need to worry. Everything should turn out okay. I wouldn't hold it against you if you abandon your mission, but please, if you do, instruct Monkey and Crane to stay there should it not be completed. She is in good paws. We are praying for her to every god out there. Again, please do not be too worried. We have tried our best. We hope to see you soon._

_- Master Shifu, Tigress, and Po_

_And Xue"_

Deciding to find Zeng before he changed his mind and throw _another_ letter away, Shifu ran out of his room and promptly almost ran into the exact bird he was trying to find.

"Master Shifu?" Zeng asked, looking at his head weirdly.

Shifu tilted his head. "What is it?"

"You have ink all over you..."

Shifu sighed. "I know... Would you deliver this letter to Masters Mantis and Viper? They should be either between here and the Imperial City or in it. It is of the upmost importance that it gets to them as soon as possible."

Zeng bowed. "Yes, Master Shifu." He grabbed the letter and took off high speed towards the Imperial City. On his way to the hospital for an update, Shifu grabbed a rag from the kitchen and hurridly wiped the grime from his fur. He quickly tore up the stairs on his way to the hospital. A crowd had gathered around it, word spreading quickly about the poor little snake. After fighting his way through the crowd, he found himself in the waiting room, the only occupants Po and Tigress. She was curled up against Po on a bench while he pet her head affectionately. She was not crying, but Shifu could tell she had been from the tear trails and redder-than-usual eyes. Her paws clutched a stuffed bunny, a toy of Xue's Shifu had brought when he had visited last. He had only went back up to the Palace to write that letter.

"Have you heard anything?" Shifu asked Po. Tigress had been unresponsive, and would probably remain that way until she knew for certain Xue would be alright.

Po shook his head, gazing worriedly at the tiger laying in his lap. "No, not yet."

At that exact moment, the same pig that took Xue came through the doors, looking exhausted. Tigress immediately lept at him. Shifu and Po followed behind her, all of them anxious.

"Is Xue okay?" Tigress asked, not caring that she was probably scaring the poor pig.

The pig shrunk slightly, but remained- for the most part- calm. "I'm not going to lie to you; Xue is in bad condition."

Tigress shut her eyes, going to Po and initiating another hug. Shifu took over. "Tell us everything."

"She has a bad case of pneumonia; the worst I've ever seen, in fact. The fact that she is so young and her immune system is so weak worries me. We'll have to keep her in the hospital. It was touch-and-go for a while there, but she's now remotely stable." He looked sad. "It usually takes a regular patient around a week or two to recover, but for her, it will take a month; two at the most."

"But will she make it?" Po asked from petting Tigress comfortingly.

"I... I cannot say for certain, Dragon Warrior," the pig answered sadly. "But I assure you, we will try our very hardest to get your niece up and going in no time!"

They were silent. Suddenly, Tigress raised her head. "You said she was stable?"

"Yes, she is currently conscious. Would you like to see her?"

"Please," Tigress whispered. Only the trained ears of her father picked up when her voice broke.

"Only one is allowed in at a time..."

"You go first," Po grinned, though it was weaker than his usual ones. "Me and Shifu don't mind."

Tigress bit her lip and nodded. She knew it would be hard to see her little niece on the mat, looking weak and helpless. She took a deep breath and looked at the doctor. "Take me to her..."

_**~Kitty~**_

_Who knew I could be so evil? I just hospitalized the cutest OC ever! :'( Look out for the next chapter! Mantis and Viper get the letter, Tigress visits Xue, and another Tigress/Shifu daughter/father fluff fest! I am SO much better at writing emotions then a fighting scene :)_

_**~Kitty~**_


End file.
